jimbaderfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Ranma Saotome (Continuum-29457180)
Ranma Saotome (早乙女乱馬 Saotome Ranma?) is the main protagonist and title character. Ranma can mean "chaotic" or "reckless horse" or "a tangled thread". Saotome means "rice-planting girl". Appearance Ranma can be considered of about "average" height compared to his fellow characters who are of the same age, as most of them are also around the same height, although Akane Tendo and several of the other females are slightly shorter than him, while Tatewaki Kuno is taller. His female form is shorter than his male form and close in height to Akane. It has been revealed more than once than the female form has a larger bust size and smaller hip size than Akane, which has infuriated the latter whenever Ranma has pointed it out. Later in the manga it is revealed that both their bust sizes increased, with female Ranma's breasts still staying larger. Ranma's most recognizable physical trait is his trademark pigtail, although before he was cursed he wore it instead as a ponytail. In the anime, male Ranma has black hair while his female form has red hair. Ranma favors Chinese-style clothing in the form of long-sleeved, short-sleeved, or sleeveless shirts of various colors, black pants, and slip on shoes. This has served him well when changing into his cursed form or back. Ranma has his own gi which he will occasionally don specifically for learning a new technique. He wore a gakuran at his former school that he attended with Ryoga Hibiki, but is able to get away with not wearing the one required for boys at Furinkan High School. He also wears a tank top, either as a undershirt or not, and when he "dresses up", will usually put on a Mao suit, including the signature cap with a star in front. History The only son of Genma and Nodoka Saotome, Ranma was taken from his home by his father when approximately 6 years old to begin a 10-year training trip to perfect his skills in the martial arts. Genma was only able to convince his wife to let them go by promising him to raise his son as a "man among men" upon pain of death for both of them. He signed a pledge and had his infant son sign it via hand print. However Ranma remained ignorant of his pledge for years and did not learn of it until his mother resurfaced in his life and Genma prevented them from meeting face to face due to his curse. While he was still a child, he befriended Ukyo Kuonji, the daughter of a travelling okonomiyaki chef and martial artist, although he was unaware that she was a girl. Genma engaged Ranma to Ukyo in exchange for her father's food cart, but he abandoned Ukyo and ran off with the cart without ever telling Ranma about the engagement or correcting him about Ukyo's real gender. Later Genma came across and old friend Godai Kuno who after inviting Genma and his son to dinner proposed that he stay with him and his family while training his children. Two weeks Genma stayed there Tatewaki and Kodachi looked up to their "Uncle Genma," for he was stern but fair in lavishing both praise and criticism, using Ranma as both an example and a foil to motivate his other students into doing their best, and then exceeding their best efforts. Unfortunately all was not as it appeared Hitome Godai’s wife was extremely ill and on a quite unsuspecting night attempted to kill her old rival’s son. Though she failed in her attempt nothing would ever be the same again. Devastating in not being able to see how unhappy his wife truly was Godai decided to enter a Buddhist temple. However before he left he had Genma agree to making Kodachi Ranma’s iinazuke as well as remaining the teacher of his children. That same night when everyone had fallen asleep Genma grabbed his son gathered up his things and made his escape. Powers & Abilities Trained from the time he was about two years old (when their training trip began) by his father in the ways of the Saotome style of Anything Goes Martial Arts, Ranma is a master of several styles of martial arts, utilizing a blend of Chinese and Japanese techniques. The other branch, the Tendo School, is practiced by Soun and Akane. Ranma is seen as the school's primary heir. A practitioner of the Anything Goes Martial Arts is expected to be prepared to do almost anything to triumph, regardless of the challenges, humiliations, or cheating involved. This versatile combat style can produce a warrior who is strong in virtually every aspect of battle, both mentally and physically, with limited weaknesses. In most fights, neither form has a discernable advantange, as they both perform equally well. Ranma is, however, stronger with a longer reach in his male form, and more agile and faster as a female. His training has made him a very balanced fighter, though he can still be surprised by opponents whom he has never fought before. Notes Ranma’s skill will most likely be influenced more by Happosai then Cologne similar to his Shampoo ½ counterpart. Category:Continuum-29457180